Kairi
Kairi '''(カイリ Kairi) and '''Ayla (エイラー Eirā), are the fairy mascots who appear as one of the minor mascots in Lock On''! Precure'', also as the main mascots in Shine Up! Pretty Cure. They are the fairy partners of Cure Midnight. They can also transform into a human girl. Personality Kairi is a cheerful girl and loves to be friendly to new people. She understands Yume the most because she had been with her through her childhood. She also dislikes depressed people. She will try her hardest for them to smile genuinely. Ayla, on the other hand, is a baby who really doesn't know what she's doing. She doesn't mean to cause mischief, but it ends up that way. She does care about her fellow Cures, but gets scared at the first sign of danger easily. History Kairi was born from the Tree of Hearts, as other fairies are born from. She was given to Yume as a child, her mother knowing she will follow in her footsteps as a Pretty Cure. From then on, they were best friends. They never left each other. Ayla was given to Yume to look after by the request of Queen Ramashandra, her kingdom's ancient queen. Her birthplace is unknown, and she herself is shrouded in mystery. But she did mention one thing about her: that she holds a great power inside her and, if fallen into the wrong hands, that power could be used to spread despair and mayhem throughout the world. Daily life Kairi attends school with Yume as a student in human form, while Ayla is left at home with her "grandmother" Kaoruko Hanasaki. Kairi clings to Yume at school so that she'll be ready to transform if they're attacked during the day. Relationships ''' Kairi: ◾Yume: Kairi is Yume's best friend since she was little. Though she expected to be given to a Pretty Cure at first, she warmed up to her and became her only friend after the passing of her father. ◾Umiko: Although they do not interact that often, Kairi seems to trust Umiko slightly more after she becomes Yume's friend. ◾Emi: She feels that Emi is a very responsible person and a dependable Cure and friend. She enjoys the tea parties held by Emi's butler. ◾Haruka: She is first intimidated by Haruka, her being the captain of the soccer team and being very fierce in nature, but finds that she's really a kinder person than she first believed. ◾Kimiko: Kimiko seems very trustworthy to her, but realizes even she slips up sometimes. ◾Futaba: She often scolds Futaba when she messes up, even they end up in several arguments, but she is very forgiving towards her. ◾Kyou: She hated her when she was Jasper, calling her a menace, but welecomed her into the team when she realized her errors. Ayla: ◾Yume: Most likely due to her being the very first person she saw, Ayla is the closest to Yume. She treats her like a true mother and she's often is scolded by her because she's so concerned about her. ◾Umiko: Ayla loves Umiko, despite the multiple problems that arose. Compared to the others, Umiko is not as close with Ayla but she does love to play games with her. ◾Emi: Ayla seems to be very close to Emi as well. Though Emi didn't get to help take care of Ayla much because of her duties of being future heiress of Fumiko Enterprises, but she is a very loving and understanding mother. She is one of the only few who can be strict with Ayla, but in a caring way. ◾Haruka: At first, Haruka was afraid of being a bad mother to Ayla, but Ayla loved her a lot and both she and Haruka showed her that just because her methods of love were different (masculine) it didn't make her any less of a loving mother. ◾Kimiko: Though she barely has time to take care of her, due to her duties as council president, Kimiko still loves Ayla like a daughter. She even is seen teaching her how to read and write or reading her fairy tales. ◾Futaba: Being the youngest of the team, Futaba was assumed to be more irresponsible than the rest. But that myth was busted when the girls were busy and came back to see her playing with her fondly. She loves to make little sweets and flower crowns for her. ◾Kyou: Kyou wants to be considered Ayla's mother also and had to work very hard for Ayla to consider her as one. Every now and then, she has a tendency to get a little frustrated with her. Powers/Abilities Kairi has the ability to turn into the PrePad, Yume's transformation device, while Ayla can turn into the Twilight Scythe, a melee weapon that appears on her right arm. Appearance Kairi has purple fur in different shades, and two rabbit-like ears. Her eyes are deep blue, with eyelash-like markings that resemble hearts. She wears a purple cape with a gem attached to it. She also wears a large purple ribbon on her head. In her human form, she's shorter than Yume with light purple hair and eyes. Her hair is a short bob hairstyle, which is tied with a small ponytail on top of her head Ayla is a mauve fairy and on her tail is a star. She also looks reminiscent to a rabbit with long ears, which are held in purple scrunchies. Her eyes are yellow and her forehead mark is a moon symbol, actually alike to Queen Ramashandra's symbol on her forehead (hidden by her hair), Etymology Kairi- Derived from the Japanese word for "sea" (海) Ayla- Turkish name that means "moonlight" Trivia Ayla is very similar to Hana-chan from Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. Coincidentally, both are babies sent to be watched by the main protagonists so they won't fall into the wrong hands. They both refer to the girls as if they are her mothers. And they both transform into seven-year old girls to be close to the girls. Category:Mascots